A Little Competition
by Brosarbcco
Summary: Who doesn't like a little competition between lovers? Who will cave first? Kiss the other on the lips first and you lose, but any other body part is still game. Who will hold out longer?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CHAPTER SHOULD PROBABLY BE RATED M. Following chapters will be T. You have been warned. I saw the preview for S4E3 and Sam says something about competition, and got this idea. It is different than my other stories, if you have read them. **

**I do not own Rookie Blue.**

Sam flopped onto his back, sweat covering his chest as he tried to even out his breathing. Andy lay beside him, the sheets lazily resting over her breasts. Her panting starting to slow as she let out a low hum of approval. Sam's face fell to the side, letting his eyes rest upon her face. Her eyes were shut, a look of pleasure plastered across her face, with her mouth slightly open to control her breathing.

Sam couldn't help it any longer, he quickly rolled on top of her and sucked her bottom lip. She responded instantly, encasing his lips in hers. Before she knew it he was gone, rolling onto his back at her side. Her eyes flew open as she turned to look at him, an unhappy glare taking residence on her face. "What was that for?"

He chuckled at her anger, "What part are we talking about? You seemed to enjoy everything I just did to you."

Her glare grew more intense, as a smile slightly crept onto her face, keeping up her anger more for show than actually being angry.

"Admit it, I rock your world McNally."

Her eyebrow shot up, challenging him.

"That's probably true..."

She rolled on top of him, straddling his hips as she sat up, letting the sheet drop down her back, fully revealing her breasts to him.

"But who's rocking yours Swarek?"

She watched him as his eyes traveled down from her face, stopping for a second on her breasts before traveling down her stomach. His eyes shot back up to hers as he answered, "Some girl."

She bucked her hips into him, already aware that her actions were taking effect on his body whether he liked it or not.

"Okay, okay, okay. You do."

She smiled, happy that he gave her the answer she wanted without having to fight him to much on it. She leaned down, letting her lips hover right above his, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

He leaned up, closing the distance between them and caressed her lips with his, wrapping an arm around her naked waist and letting the other tangle in her hair. He licked his way into her mouth, fighting her tongue with his, causing her to giggle at his need for dominance. He flipped her over, once again pinning her underneath him, silencing her muffled laughter. He settled between her legs, as she absentmindedly open them wider for him. He broke the kiss, letting a smirk take over his features as he looked down at her.

"I think I may rock your world a little more than you rock mine though."

Her eyebrow lifted, questioning him. "Is that a challenge Swarek?"

He smiled down at her deviously, "Maybe it is. You think you can handle the challenge?"

"Everybody love a little playful competition. What are we trying to prove though?"

"That I can resist you longer than you can resist me. Prove how much you need me to rock your world."

She pursed her lips and nodded, trying to keep her laughter from escaping. Oh how naive he can be. "Ha. Coming from the man who admitted he 'cant imagine' his life without me in it. What are the rules?"

"Only one, first one to cave loses."

"And what do you mean by cave? Are we talking words, actions, what do I need to get you to do to win?"

"That's the beauty of it, one kiss. You get me to kiss you, before I get you to kiss me, you win."

"That simple, huh?"

"Oh don't underestimate my willpower McNally."

She grinned up at him, "Oh I don't."

"Good. I don't want you getting your hopes up, thinking your gonna win."

"Oh but Sam, I'm definitely gonna win."

"We'll see. You'll be begging me before you know it."

Her eyebrows raised at his narrow minded conclusion. "A kiss anywhere or on the lips."

"Lets make it interesting and say loser is the first one to kiss the other on the lips. Until that point you can kiss wherever you like."

Her eyes went wide with mischief, "So I can kiss you here?" She kissed his cheek. "And here?" Placing a kiss on his chin. She pulled his head down so his ear was next to her mouth. "Here too then?" She bit at his earlobe, smiling as he took in and audible breath. Letting her lips slide over her teeth, releasing his earlobe to her lips and pulling off. He moved up, wanting to see her face, know where she was going next. She traced a finder from his bitten earlobe down to his jaw, feeling him clench it underneath her finger. She smiled and continued to his throat, stopping an inch to left of his Adams apple. "And right here." She pulled his neck down to her greedy lips, opening her mouth around where her finger had just been and biting at the skin playfully. She let her tongue swirl over the indentations her teeth left before sucking the spot with her lips. Before she was done making out with his neck, he quickly moved, unexpectedly landing his lips right on hers, biting and sucking at them hungrily, letting his tongue dance with hers in mutual passion.

When he pulled his lips from hers, his eyes were dark, full of lust. She smiled contentedly, "I think I just won."

His head shook at her statement, "We hadn't officially started yet. I wanted to remind you of what it feels like to kiss me before we started this competition."

She laughed at his remark, knowing that reminding _her_ had nothing to do with it. "Oh, okay. Thank you, for reminding me. So when are we starting then?"

He smiled down at her, "Right now."

He started assaulting her neck with kisses as she giggled at his tactics. Her hands found his hair, pulling him closer and holding him at her neck, letting him continue his assault, at least for a minute. Her hands traveled to his chest, playing with the hair, letting him get comfortable before giving him a shove and throwing him off of her.

He gasped in disbelief before chuckling at her actions, he hadn't exactly started the competition fairly, but leading him on just to shove him away, was a little rude.

"Well played McNally."

She was off the bed, her back to him, letting him take in her naked body. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure he was watching her, "You to Swarek. Cheater."

"Its called strategy Andy."

"Yeah well, you're going to need a better one next time. I'm getting in the shower now."

She turned around to see his eyes widen a little, and gave a mischievous grin. "You're welcome to join me." With that, she turned around and walked towards the bathroom, giving her hips an extra sway.

"Now that is truly evil."

She peeked out from behind the bathroom door, "Strategy...Suit yourself, but if you change your mind, you know where I'll be."

He tried to compose himself, make it sound like he didn't care all that much. "Sorry babe, but I'm gonna have to turn you down. Some other time though."

He heard the water start, and looked down at his naked body. The effect she had on him, just her words, was unbelievable. He lay there for a couple minutes trying to compose himself before getting up and pulling on his boxers.

He pulled down a bowl, filling it with cereal. As he sat alone he couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

The shower stopped, he was ready, he could be strong, as the bathroom door opened he looked up, watching his naked and wet girlfriend walk across her bedroom, only a towel on her head.

He dropped his spoon, along with his jaw. He could not believe her, this was totally unfair.

She slipped past the bedroom door, knowing he would be watching. She barely contained her laugh as she her his spoon hit the ceramic of the bowl. She grabbed her robe and headed out to him, letting him get the full view again before slipping it on and loosely closing it. His mouth was still ajar and his eyes wide as she took a seat next to him, placing a hot kiss right below his ear.

She grabbed his spoon and started eating his cereal for him. His mind finally regained consciousness after the numbing sensation she had put him through, "I'm going to go...shower as well." She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah go ahead."

As he stood up, she smiled knowing he was barely holding it together. She grabbed his hand, stopping him from gaining any more space, she stood behind him, his back to her. She enclosed him in her arms, her hands traveling to rest on his chest, her breath splaying over his upper back. Her lips mumbled against the skin between his shoulder blades.

"I might have used all the hot water."

"I don't think I need hot at the moment anyways."

He could feel her smile against his back before placing a kiss and mumbling an "Okay."

**Let me know what you think. Or if you have ideas, I'm open for them. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a little longer than I usually take, but I had an idea for the last chapter so I actually wrote that one before this one, because I'm weird. Oh well. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites. I was stunned by the acceptance, so thank you.**

**I do not own Rookie Blue.**

The rest of the morning had gone off smoothly, although, Sam now felt awkward around Andy. It was like he was intruding into her personal space, like he shouldn't be in her condo while she was getting ready for work. He felt like a stalker instead of her boyfriend. He suddenly felt like he was on awkward date with someone who had nothing in common with him at all, but for some reason they were still out together. She didn't seem to mind having him around, but she could definitely sense his new tenseness around her. He had put himself in this situation, so she had no problem with letting him struggle through it. He would either figure out how to deal or he would be the one ending their little game.

Thankfully when he had stepped out of the shower and walked into her bedroom with the towel wrapped securely around his waist, she was already fully dressed and hanging out in the living room. He threw his clothes on quickly and went out to join her, standing off to the side of the couch where she was sitting, and stared down at her.

She gave him a questioning look, possibly for the noticeable distance between them, or some other reason, he wasn't quite sure. "Ready to go then?" She couldn't exactly think of anything else to say, but he nodded in response, so she pulled on her shoes and grabbed her bag and keys, letting him lead the way out the door.

The ride to the station was silent, not that either of them had a problem with that. Andy was absentmindedly staring out the window, taking in the Toronto morning, while Sam kept his eyes forward, focused on the road.

The parking lot was busy with the flow of the new shift as they pulled in, leaving them no privacy to exactly figure out their new situation. Everything felt weird between them at the moment, but they both got out, wanting to start the day, or possibly just get away from the other and collect their thoughts for a couple minutes.

They walked side by side, still keeping their distance, Sam stepped up and held the door, letting his hand find Andy's lower back and guide her in, more out of habit than anything else. The simple gestures helped Andy relax a little, realizing that making it awkward was not going to help her win any sooner. She gave Sam a questioning smile, to which Sam choked out a 'bye', before heading off towards the locker room.

Traci followed Andy in, having the unpleasant fortune of witnessing their awkward interaction. As Andy opened her locker and dropped to the bench, letting her head fall into her hands, Traci laughed out a "What was that?"

Andy's head snapped up to see Traci striding over to sit down on the bench next to her. She let out a frustrated sigh before answering, "Did we really look that bad?"

"Uh…yeah. I thought you and Sam were good? What's going on?"

"We are good. This morning we were really good…"

"Nobody wants to hear about you and Swarek doing it McNally." Gail stated, popping out from the other side of the lockers.

Traci let out an exasperated, "Gail!" before looking back to Andy to let her finish. Gail took a seat on the other side of Andy, giving her, her full attention as well, encouraging her to continue. Andy sighed, "Well we were, you know, fooling around this morning," she gave Gail a playful glare as she said it, "and he made a comment, which led to him making up a little competition."

Traci was waiting patiently, letting Andy gather her thoughts before continuing, but Gail bluntly stated, "If you aren't going to tell us what the deal is then you owe me those two minutes of my life back."

Andy looked over at Gail again, "You are such a charmer, you know that?" Gail plastered a smile on her face, before becoming serious again and raising her eyebrow, encouraging Andy to spill the secret.

"First one to kiss the other loses." Traci's eyebrows creased in confusion, thinking to herself, _that's it,_ but before she had time to give her thoughts a voice, Gail was voicing her own. "Really? I wasted my time for that? That is the lamest…" Andy gave Gail a hard shove, a little fed up with her constant outbreaks.

"First one to kiss the other on the lips loses, but up until then, we can kiss wherever else." Traci's eyebrows shot up with intrigue as Gail kept on a cool façade and stated, "You know you can still have sex without kissing each other on the lips right?"

"Yes Gail, I'm aware, thank you. I'm pleasantly aware of how it works." Traci chuckled at her friend's interactions, fully aware that they were both joking with the other. "So how are you going to get him to make the first move?"

Andy's gaze shifted back to Traci, shrugging at her question, "Haven't really thought about it yet, but he'll be the one to cave. I know that." Traci gave her a challenging look, "Really? You think so?" Andy nodded. "He waited two years for you and even then, weren't you the one to make the first move…both times?"

Gail knew about Sam's undercover operation that Andy had stumbled upon, but questioned, "Both times?" Andy, a little too shocked by Traci's question kept her eyes forward, as Traci answered, "Andy hooked up with Sam the night of the black out, but they didn't go all the way."

Gail just nodded taking in the new information. The conversation was halted as Andy got into uniform, Traci and Gail both thinking of strategies to help Andy win. As she was pulling on her belt, Gail looked up at her, thinking over if she would actually even do it. Probably not, but she voiced her idea any way. "You should just start making out with someone else in front of him. I'm sure he'd show you exactly who you should be kissing."

Andy finished with her belt and looked over her shoulder, "Oh yeah? And who am I supposed to make out with exactly?" Gail shrugged, "Just kiss Dov or Chris or someone." Andy immediately shook her head, "That's just gross." Gail shrugged again, "I taught Chris pretty well."

"Okay, nobody needs to hear about yours and Chris' glory days." They all started laughing at Traci's Gail-esque comment as they headed for parade.

* * *

"Sammy, brother, it's good to see you."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Love seeing those brooding brown eyes." Sam shook his head at his friend's humorous comment. "Stop. You're making me blush."

"So uh, you and McNally have been spending a lot of time together."

Sam's eyebrows creased together, not believing what his friend had just said. "You know we've been together for the last four months right? It's public knowledge."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but uh usually when you say goodbye, you don't do whatever the heck happened out there. That was just….I'm sorry buddy, but it was painful. Even just watching it."

Sam nodded, aware of just how awkwardly painful it was. "Yeah well I made a stupid bet."

Oliver was silent, only commenting when Sam looked over at him, "Oh was that supposed to be news? You make stupid bets all the time."

"I'm pretty sure one of my stupid bets cost _you_ twenty bucks just last week."

Oliver pretended to be hurt by Sam's statement "Okay, okay. I usually make the stupid bets. So what was yours? She beat you at an arm wrestle, belching contest, food eating?"

"I bet her that I could go without kissing her longer than she can go without kissing me."

"Oh a kissing contest, huh? Zoe and I had one of those. Longest day of my life."

"Excuse me? You only lasted a day?"

Oliver gasped at the question, obviously hurt by his friends thinking. "_She_ only lasted a day. Thankfully. This was when we were young and I obviously had more hair. Back when I was irresistible."

Sam gave Oliver's shoulder a squeeze. "Oh yeah. Sorry buddy, of course you won. Shouldn't have assumed any different."

"So you want me to take McNally off your hands for the day? Give you some time to strategize, give yourself a pep talk, or whatever?"

"That'd be great Shaw. Thanks."

"No thank you. I was going to be stuck riding the desk with Peck, but it's all yours now!" He yelled over his shoulder as he hurried out of the room and out of Sam's grasp.

* * *

The day went relatively smoothly, both Sam and Andy ending shift on time. She had seen him walking into the locker room, but when she came out he was gone.

"Oliver! Have you seen Sam?"

Oliver glanced around, looking for him, before remembering, "Yeah I think he just went towards the parking lot."

"Thanks." She smiled warmly at him before heading outside.

Sure enough, there he was. Leaning up against his truck, head leaning up towards the sky, eyes closed, arms folded tightly across his chest. She smiled at the sight, knowing he hadn't had the most exciting day. She came to a stop in front of him. His head lowered and his eyes opened, taking her in.

"Hey." He smiled at her; the awkwardness had thankfully dissipated throughout the day, "Ready to go?" She nodded and made her way around the truck and hopped into the passenger's seat. He pulled out of the lot and started heading towards her condo, one hand resting on the wheel as his other arm settled on the arm rest.

Andy reached over, not thinking anything of it, sliding her hand into his open palm. His hand tensed underneath hers, and somehow snaked its way out of her grasp and gripped the wheel tightly. She pulled her hand back towards her, but looked over at Sam, a little hurt by his actions. "Sam?" He kept his face forward, and answered as if he had no idea what she was thinking. "Yeah?" She huffed out a frustrated breath, deciding to wait until they were parked.

He pulled into a space and went to climb out, but was stopped by her voice. "Sam?" She said it with an edge of warning, letting him know not to mess around. "Yeah?"

"If this little bet we have going on, is going to put a strain on our relationship, I will end it right now. You can win. I don't care; I just don't want us to stop being _us_, stop being comfortable around each other."

He nodded in understanding and took her hand in his. "Sorry. I don't want you to end just because of me. I want to win fair and square."

"Okay then. But we need to treat each other as if nothing is different. We do everything the same as usual."

"Except kissing."

She laughed. "Yeah. Except that."

"Okay. Let's go."

They got out of the truck and stepped onto the sidewalk leading to the front door of the building. She smiled up at Sam as he snaked an arm around her waist, sliding a finger into one of the belt loops of her jeans, giving her hip a squeeze and pulling her even closer to him, before dropping his lips to her cheek. She laughed at the turn around in his actions, thankful that he had assumed his normal cocky personality.

She turned her face towards him, kissing his neck lightly and mumbling, "Much better."

**Sorry if this one didn't really have much in it, but I'm thinking of using flashbacks to their day at work and the pairings between Sam and Gail and Oliver and Andy, we'll see though. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick with me! Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas feel free to let me know. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for continuing with reading this story. I've had two people saying that Sam's going to win and the rest are thinking Andy will, who knows though? They're both crazy about each other. A little background, this would be taking place during season 3 after 3x07 and before 3x10.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

She unlocked the door, leaving it open for Sam to follow her in, as she set her bag down on the floor. Closing the door, he securely locked it with as much force as possible, letting the sound inform her that nobody would be leaving or coming, at least until work the next day. She laughed at his lack of subtlety as she stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his circled her waist. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

His eyebrows rose, pretending as if he had no idea what she was referring to. "I'm not letting you out until you kiss me?" It came out more as a question than he had intended. "You're going to have to put a little more effort in to even tempt me to cave first. Besides, who says I want to get out? I'm totally fine being locked away with some guy."

"Any guy? You don't care who?" She shrugged, knowing what he was getting at, but playing dumb for the fun of it. He guided her to the wall, pushing her against it, "You want to rethink that McNally?" She gave him another shrug, "Can't really think of any other qualifications at the moment."

Stepping closer, he easily cleared any space between them; somewhat crushing her between the wall and his body, causing her to take in an audible gasp at the pressure her body was under. "What about now? You still think any guy will do?" She shook her head, he was determined for her to admit that he was the only one good enough for her.

Giving in to his determination, she looked up at him, a smile on her face. "There is this one guy, who I definitely wouldn't mind being stuck with." He nodded, bringing his face down closer to her, his right hand resting against the wall behind her head, as the other found a nice curve just below her ribcage. "Mhmm."

"He's got a great body." She let her eyes travel to his chest along with her hands. "Nice, black hair." Her hands traveled to his head, letting her fingers roam through his hair. "These incredibly dark and intense brown eyes." She thumbed the wrinkles around his eyes, thinking of all the years of laughing and glaring and smiling. Her hands glided down his face, her thumbs now gently rubbing over a certain spot on his cheeks. "And these amazingly…sexy dimples that he likes to milk." He smiled big at her, letting his dimples be seen full force, liking all the things she had pointed out.

"Anything else?" She nodded again, biting on her bottom lip, making him wait a little longer. "He totally wants to kiss me right now." He smiled again, more because of how true it was than anything else. "I think I might know this guy." She quirked an eyebrow at him, although she was fully aware that he was aware they were talking about him. She let her arms circle back around his neck, dragging him even closer, letting her breath brush across his lips.

"Yeah? Is he going to do anything about it?" She looked down at his lips, watching to see if he was moving closer, if he was actually going to go for it. He wasn't moving closer and she could tell he was trying to catch her eye. Reluctantly she looked back up, letting her eyes connect with his as he started to speak. "Nah, he's too hungry." Before she could even start to think of a retort, he was gone, his body no longer pinning her to the wall. She watched him walk to the kitchen, obviously finding some food to fill his physical hunger. She let out a breath, running her hand through her hair. While leaving her a little distraught, she was also a little thankful that he had given her some space before she had the chance to make a move.

She thought back to her conversation with Oliver earlier that day. Maybe she shouldn't have blown off what he had said so quickly. Maybe she had too much confidence in herself. She was now realizing that she might be in over her head, but she definitely wasn't going to let Sam see that.

* * *

_Shift hadn't been too rough for them so far so Oliver decided that they take an early lunch and started heading towards a quiet little diner. They had just ordered, knowing they would have some time to fill before getting their food, Oliver thought he would start, what was sure to be, an interesting conversation._

"_So Sammy told me about your bet." She looked up at him, not exactly surprised that Oliver already knew. "More of a competition than a bet."_

_He nodded, "So nothing's on the line?" She shook her head. "Nope. Well unless you count Sam's ego."_

_Oliver chuckled at her confidence. "I wouldn't be too sure of yourself Andy." _

_She gave him a confused look, questioning what he had just implied. "Why's that?"_

_Oliver put up his hands, showing he meant no harm. "Don't get me wrong McNally, Sammy's crazy about you, but I've had some experience with something like this."_

"_You and Zoe?"_

"_Yeah and I gotta tell you, she lost."_

_Andy laughed at the thought of Zoe not being able to hold out. "Well, I think I've got Sam beat on this one."_

"_Okay, but I warned you. I know Sammy isn't as handsome as me, but you seem to find him attractive, so that could become a problem for you."_

_She glared playfully at him, "Yeah well I know for a fact Sam finds me very attractive." She said it knowing that with a little emphasis on a couple words Oliver would change the subject._

"_Thanks for that picture, but I can do without your bedroom talk. Now, what did you order for us?"_

_She shook her head while trying to hold in a laugh. "Us? You ordered food for you and I ordered for me, not _us_. Nice try though."_

* * *

She followed him to the kitchen, finding him fully invested in making them dinner. The steam was rising from a pot as he was chopping up lettuce for a salad. She sat at the counter, content on letting him make the food as she watched.

She had meant everything she had said while she was describing him, but there were so many other things that she loved about him. The way he concentrated so intently on something that his face contorts into something that looks painful and pleasurable at the same time. The feel of his hands on any part of her body. The intense conversations that were conveyed purely through his eyes. The way he walked, the way he laughed, the stupid grins he got on his faces at the most random times, or the face he made whenever she told him she loved him, as if he had no clue how she could tell him that so easily, the way his voice was smooth yet it sounded like there was a rasp to it, the way he drawls out her name, she could die every time he did it, she loved his voice, everything he said was sexy to her, just because of his voice.

"Andy?" She was startled from her ongoing list as his voice finally broke through to her. He was up behind her, his breath tickling her cheek, and she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

She turned her head to get a view of the side of his face, "Yeah?"

He flashed a little smile before continuing. "I've been saying your name for the past two minutes. Where were you just barely?" He was intrigued by what might have been going on in her head.

"Wouldn't you like to know." It wasn't a question. Her tone was sassy, she was completely aware that he wanted to know, but she was not planning on giving him the satisfaction of telling him. "Yes McNally, that's why I asked." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him, while keeping her securely on the stool. His tone had sounded a little condescending, but she brushed it off as his show of affection told her it was meant to be playful.

"That's too bad because I am hungry." She slid off the stool pushing into him a little more, letting him feel every curve of her back. His other arm circled around her, securely keeping her close to him. "It's done right?" She turned in his arms, watching him nod. "Let's eat it then." She stated, pulling his arms from around her waist to release herself and headed towards the food.

They enjoyed their dinner quietly, Andy resting her legs across Sam's lap as they ate, with him occasionally stopping to rub somewhere along her leg, more for his enjoyment than for hers. After finishing, as Andy started to put away the leftovers, Sam got started on rinsing the dishes.

He was just standing there, unaware of what was about to be thrown his way. Seeing it as the perfect opportunity to tempt Sam, she switched on her iPod, letting "Hip Don't Lie" flow through the speakers. She stepped up behind him, letting her hips sway against his backside. "Andy." His voice held warning, but he hadn't told her to stop so she continued with what she was doing, gliding her hands to his front and moving slowly up his chest.

He finished the dishes quickly, not surprising considering there were only two peoples worth of them. He turned around to watch her, to see what she might be thinking, and she took it as a sign to continue her teasing. She put her arms around his neck and ground her hips against his. "Andy, what are you doing?" She licked her lips and smiled devilishly up at him before answering simply, "Dancing."

He couldn't help but stare at her now moist lips as she continued to grind against him. She knew that his body had already reacted to the assault she was making, but she continued, trying to get him to make a move. He grabbed her gently around her upper arms and pushed her away, giving him some space to get to her iPod.

She watched as he flicked through her music. He found her slower music and picked one of her favorites. He turned around as "You & Me" by Lifehouse started to fill the room. She smiled sweetly at him as he made his way back to her holding out a hand, inviting her to dance with him. She took it instantly, without a second thought.

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly before placing it on his shoulder, her other hand coming up on its own, behind his neck. He rested his hands on her waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder as they gently swayed to the music.

"You're kind of adorable, you know that?"

He kissed her temple, acknowledging her comment. She lifted her head, looking into his eyes seriously. "I'm serious. You really know how to sweep a girl off of her feet." He chuckled at her statement, dropping his head down so his mouth was next to her ear and whispered a husky, "Thanks." before he kissed behind her ear, hearing a little gasp being sucked in through her mouth, as she leaned into him and started kissing along his neck. They started as little kisses, but became much more intense as her hands traveled down to his chest and moved to his back. The kisses continued, as did their swaying, and her hands traveled to the back of his jeans, inserting themselves into his back pockets and giving him a squeeze before pulling him closer, eliminating any space that may have been between them.

He swiftly grabbed her wrists, bringing her hands back up to his neck, and then bending down to lift her up. She removed her mouth from his neck as she was lifted to rest on his hips and then continued to kiss his face not focusing on anything besides getting her lips wherever she could, besides his lips. He backed them into the counter and slid down against the cupboards below the counter, letting his back rest against them, his legs bent for her back to rest against. She pulled back, enough space between them that she could see his whole face, "I love you." She had been saying it multiple times a day, whenever he did something that reminded her that she was completely in love with him. She couldn't care less about the number of times she had said it, she warned him that she was going to say it all the time and she meant it.

He smiled up at her before leaning into her neck, sucking and licking his way along it, her head rolling back, exposing more skin for him, her hands finding his head, holding it close to her, encouraging him to continue as she let her fingers play in his dark hair. He pulled away after his hands had securely located the bottom of her shirt, fisting it in his hands, and pulling it over her head and throwing it onto the kitchen floor, before placing his hands on either side of her face and staring at her lips. She watched as he stared, hoping that he would go for it, but he was taking too long, he was just letting his eyes fill the void that his lips couldn't.

After a minute of staring, he went back to her neck, moving his way to her collar bone and the newly exposed skin of her chest. Her hands fisted in his hair as he continued to move his lips down and shifted her hips on his, hoping he would get the point. He lifted her as he stood up, making sure she stayed on his hips and turned to place her on the counter. She quickly removed his shirt as his hands dealt with her bra.

Happy that both of their top halves were now fully exposed he picked her up again. She bit down on his earlobe as he pushed his chest against her breasts, letting their skin become familiar again. He made his way to the bedroom, gently placing her on the bed and resting between her legs, one arm around her back lowering her down as he tried to slide the other into the back of her tight jeans. He somehow managed to get a hand in her jeans, pulling them down a little in the process; he gave her a squeeze before extracting his hand and biting down lightly on her shoulder, eliciting a surprised squeal. She let her hands grab his lower back, helping her pull him down even further as she arched into him and pushed her hips against his. He started traveling downward, trailing kisses along her stomach, spending some extra time swirling his tongue into her belly button before reaching to the button of her jeans.

* * *

"That was a new experience." He was covered in a sheath of sweat, grinning over at her. She turned to look at him, a large smile on her face as well. "You never know until you try." She threw his phrase back at him, letting him know that she had enjoyed the fact that their kisses were focused on other body parts, considering the lips, which were usually the main attraction, were off limits.

They let their breath settle a little more before doing anything else. "Well I'm going to hop in the shower considering I reek of sex." He laughed, knowing that they basically both smelt the same. "You may reek of sex, but at least it was hot, sweaty, delicious sex." She raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh that's what it was….delicious sex?" He rolled over, hovering above her, and lowered his lips back to her stomach, lightly kissing his way up as he stated, "I thought…..that it was…very….delicious." After mumbling out 'delicious' against her skin he let his tongue swipe upwards between her breasts.

His face was now above hers, "I see your point. It was indeed _very_ delicious." She grabbed his head and pulled him down, his lips hovering just above hers, almost close enough that he could feel them move beneath his. "You wanna shower with me?" His brain was having trouble formulating words so he nodded his head in response. She smiled, letting an "Okay." slip through her lips before kissing his chin, just below his bottom lip, which had become the new replacement for his lips.

**This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write, I had no idea what to write, but I hope you liked it anyways. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, or if you have ideas, I could use a little inspiration. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I always like to go back and read the reviews before actually writing the next chapter and I would just like to thank everyone who continues to review and give me ideas, I am so thankful. Thanks to everyone who reads this too.**

When Best called out the assignments he wasn't surprised that he was paired with Andy, but as Frank called it out she turned in her seat and gave him a suspicious smile, giving him an eerie feeling. She turned back to the front, paying close attention to what Best was saying, knowing that Sam was now just staring at her back, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Ready to go?" She asked, walking towards the cruiser that he was currently leaning against, holding out a coffee for him to take. He took it graciously before answering, "Let's go."

They hadn't been out long, but he knew he was already in trouble. Being locked in a car with her all day and then going home with her later that night, but not being able to put his lips on hers at the end of the day was going to kill him and she knew that, that's what her mysterious smile was all about earlier. He knew she had a plan, but so did he.

"You want to go to dinner after work? And a movie or something?" She looked over at him, a little stunned. They didn't usually do social things, except going to The Penny, so him offering made it even better. "Yeah. Sounds fun."

She figured that this was part of his plan to get her to cave so she decided to initiate her own plan. She pulled open the glove box, grabbing the lip balm she had placed in there earlier. She started applying it, letting it glide over her lips, making them shine a little more than usual. As she was closing the glove box, after putting the lip balm back, she glanced at the light, noticing that it had turned green and glanced over at Sam, who was staring at her lips instead of the road. "It's green." She pointed to the light overhead. He looked up to her eyes as she spoke, then moved his gaze to where she was now pointing, before processing what she had said and accelerating forward, now aware of the car horn sounding behind them.

She smiled, holding back the laugh that wanted to escape. She was getting to him, he was going to be staring at her lips all day, and then not being able to help himself anymore he's going to kiss them. At least, that was her plan, and it was going to work.

They had a few calls, but everything had been relatively quiet. They stopped for lunch, relieving Sam of his alone time with Andy, which he usually loved, but now he was just thankful for the people who were also at the diner, watching them, keeping him in line, it would be inappropriate for two officers to be caught making out in public, which made things easier for him.

Lunch went quickly; Andy taking time to tell him stories of her and her dad's many adventures as a kid. She would try to imitate her father's voice whenever he had lectured her about something, her lips pouting as she deepened her voice into a somewhat manly tone, and every time Sam's eyes would move to them. Watching the way they moved, the way her lip balm made them glisten. He was in trouble.

They continued to drive around, watching for trouble and waiting for dispatch to contact them about anything they needed help with. Andy continued to glance over at Sam, he seemed to be in his own world though, thinking about something, or else he was doing an excellent job at ignoring her.

He thought back to his conversation with Gail yesterday, obviously Andy had told her about their competition because Gail had some insight on the situation that she graciously shared with him.

* * *

_They were sitting at the desk, waiting for something, anything to happen. Gail was spinning in her chair, drinking her soda through a straw when she stopped abruptly, facing Sam, his head bent over some paperwork he needed to catch up on._

"_You're screwed you know that right?"_

_He looked up at her, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "Excuse me?"_

"_You and Andy. You're in over your head."_

_He was glaring at her, anger crossing his face as she began assessing their relationship. She shook her head, realizing what he was thinking she was saying._

"_Your competition. She told me."_

_His face lightened, going back to his usual stoic expression._

"_Yeah? Why's that?"_

"_Umm…have you seen yourself lately? It's kinda gross how into her you are."_

"_Well, we are dating." He deadpanned. "I think I'm supposed to be into her."_

_Gail nodded. "Yeah, but _you're_ not going to be able to hold out very long."_

"_I think I can wait it out. I've done it before."_

"_I know you waited for her before, but you didn't really have a choice. You couldn't date her as her TO and then she was with Callaghan and he messed her up. You had no other choice but to wait…..and hope."_

* * *

Gail was completely right. He might have kissed her that second night, outside The Penny, if she hadn't stopped him, but after that, he respected that rule, for her; and then she was with Callaghan and he didn't want to be the one to mess that up. Not if she was happy with him, but thankfully Luke messed it up. Luke messed it up and hurt Andy, and so he waited, waited until she was ready to give them a chance, but right when he thought things might have been progressing between them, he got called away. He never really had the chance to be with her before that, and now that he was with her, he didn't want to have to worry about holding back, but now with their no kissing competition he was in trouble. That's all he wanted to do. He wanted so badly just to kiss her right there.

He turned to look at her, surprised to see her staring at him. She giggled; she had been staring for a couple minutes now, just waiting for him to notice. Her chin was resting on her fist, elbow leaning on the armrest, eyes boring into the profile of his face. She grinned at him, licking her lips, before speaking. "Hi." He shook his head and turned to look back out at the road. "You can't do that." She sat up straight, confused by what he was referring to. "Can't do what?"

He looked back to her, eyebrows raised, giving her a 'you-know-what' look. "Your lips, you've been pouting them and licking them, you can't do that. It's cheap." She laughed, he had pointed out two things that were done instinctively, things that she didn't even think about before doing them.

She pouted her lips and put a finger to them, pointing, "What? These lips?" He was staring again, "Andy…" he warned. "It's all part of the game Sam."

They ended shift on time, leaving the cruiser and walking back into the barn, heading for their separate locker rooms. She walked back out a while later, back in her normal clothes, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him off the wall and dragging him along beside her. "So where are we going?" She asked, wondering if he had already planned everything out in his head.

"Wherever." He shrugged, not really caring as long as it was public. That was his plan; keep her out as long as possible. He wanted to spend the night out in public, keep their alone time to a minimum so he wouldn't be tempted to end their game, he also wanted to tire her out a little, make it so she was too tired to even try and tempt him.

They drove around a little before she pointed to a restaurant and decide that they would be eating there. He agreed, meeting her at the front of the truck and grabbing her hand, pulling it to his lips for a sweet kiss before walking towards the door and holding it for to enter. They were seated quickly, and ordered, enjoying the night out with each other. They talked about pointless things, but it was nice. He paid for dinner and led her back out to the truck. "So what do you want to do now?"

She shrugged, "Whatever." He nodded, knowing that her day wasn't as exciting as usual, a movie seemed to be a little too relaxed for tonight, and so he headed in the other direction. As they pulled up to the arcade a small laugh escaped her lips at the thought of Sam actually going inside. "I'm serious McNally. Now get out."

She obeyed and followed him in. He bought some tokens, and paid for a game of laser tag, which he insisted upon, saying, "We need to test your shooting abilities. See if you can take on someone who actually has skill with a gun." She nodded, agreeing to the game, but challenging back, "Right. And who is the other person that has skills with a gun." He shook his head, as she laughed at her own comment, and put his hand at her back, gently leading her towards the games. They laughed as they played, continually challenging each other at different things, none of the games actually having to do with skill, but they still teased each other when they won. Andy, loving the fact that she had beat him at some car racing game, couldn't help but tease, "I thought you said you were a good driver."

They waited in line as their designated time for laser tag approached. "You ready for this?" She asked looking up at him. "What to kick your butt? Definitely." She glared at him as a she tried to keep a smile from escaping onto her lips, causing her lips to scrunch together.

They suited up, wearing different colored jackets, to signal to the rest of the players what team they were on. As the buzzer sounded, they raced through the different hallways and tunnels, trying to find a safe place before the guns were activated. The buzzer sounded again as their guns lit up, signaling the start of what was going to be a very intense game. Very loud techno/videogame music was blaring through the speakers, making things even more intense as Sam started to glide along the edge of the wall, glancing back and forth for possible enemies.

Andy had stationed herself above most of the players on the top level, hidden in a little space, a small window revealing players below her. She positioned her gun on the corner of the window and began to shoot at the opposite players, watching as their color went out as they were shot. Every now and then she would duck down, not letting the other player see her. Repositioning her gun she spotted him. She could make him out by his by-the-book gun handling. It was like watching him clear a house, taking out every suspect within the confines. She aimed for him and shot, watching his light go out, a big smile on her face.

He looked up and spotted her position, which she didn't seem to care about anymore. He glared towards her, as she blew him a kiss before turning and moving away. The light on his jacket came back on, but he didn't notice, he was too busy trying to make his way towards where she had just been. He no longer glided skillfully along the walls, but darted down the hallways towards the stairs, repeatedly being shot by opponents that no longer interested him.

She had made her way towards the ground floor, knowing he would be going up to try and find her, but her plan was to avoid him at all cost. She continued to shoot at the opponents while keeping herself moving, moving away from where she had just been. She was moving swiftly down a hallway, a tall wall blocking everything on the other side of the wall.

He sprinted down the hall, making his way to the end and rounded the corner into someone coming the other way. He lost his footing and tumbled forward; taking the person he had run into with him. He landed on top of them, their gun clattering to their side, as he blurted out an apology. He felt their arms wrap around his neck as his eyes adjusted to see Andy pinned underneath him.

She smiled up at him, as he asked, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry." She nodded, pulling him closer to her so she didn't have to yell too loudly, "I'm fine. It's okay." He stared down at her, making sure she meant it. Her hands were playing with the hair at the back of his head as he leaned down and kissed her nose, before standing up and pulling her with him. He pulled her into him, hugging her tightly as she rested her cheek against his neck.

He grabbed his gun and quickly pointed it at her back, know that she had no chance of getting him with her arms around his neck, and he pulled the trigger. Startled by the sound she pulled back, seeing the smile across Sam's face and looking down to see her light had gone out and was now flashing back to life. "You had to win so badly, didn't you Swarek?" He nodded, "After that comment about my driving, you had it coming."

The lights came back on signaling that their game had ended. After putting the jackets and guns back they headed outside. "Come on, I'll take you home." She put a hand to her head as if she was about to faint and said, "Such a gentleman." He pulled her toward the truck mumbling a 'shut up' into the side of her head.

They walked to her door, he stopped and waited for her to put the key in, to let them in, but she just turned and stared at him, her chin tilted up and her lips puckered. He chuckled as her lack of subtlety. Her eyes opened, "What, no goodnight kiss?" He put his hands on the sides of her face, and came in as close as possible without letting their lips touch before turning her head to the side and kissing her cheek.

"Well played." She stated, inserting the key into the lock and letting herself in before shutting and locking it before Sam could come in. He stood there an inch from the door, mouth wide open, and eyes wide. He stood there waiting patiently for a minute before realizing she wasn't opening the door any time soon. He knocked and softly called, "Andy, open up." She opened the door, and looked up at him. "Only because I think I need help getting my shirt off." She stated as she walked back to her room.

He locked the door before following her to her room. She had already changed into her pajama bottoms and was now struggling to pull her shirt over her head. He hurried over to her and grasped her hands, bringing them to her side, "Hey, let me do it. Can you lift your arms?" She looked up at his face and nodded, slowly raising her arms over her head, wincing slightly. He grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her body as lightly as he could.

Placing his hands on her hips he slowly turned her around so he could see her back. There was a large bruise forming on her left side, darkest on the shoulder and fading as it went downwards. He sighed in frustration, knowing that he had been the one to cause the bruise. He let his fingers gently slide over the injured skin, "Andy, I'm sorry." She turned her head so she could speak over her shoulder. "How bad is it?"

He shook his head, not wanting to tell her how much damage he had caused her. "Bad. It's really bad." He was still staring at her back shaking his head in disbelief, he would never do anything to hurt her and yet here she was with a huge bruise and he was the cause of it. They both knew it was an accident, but he was disgusted with himself. "I'm sorry."

She turned around, lifting her right arm and pulling him to her by the back of his neck. He bent his head to her shoulder, as her hand continued to play with his hair. "Hey, it's okay. It was an accident. I'm fine, it'll get better." His hand had made their way to her back, lightly smoothing over her skin. They stood their silently, content to stay there in the silence for a couple minutes.

She felt him yawn into her shoulder and tugged gently at his hair. "If you help me get a shirt on, we can go to bed." He nodded and stepped away, grabbing one of his old shirts she had stolen from his closet and deemed as hers. She slowly lifted her arms, allowing him to slip the oversized shirt on easily.

They quickly brushed their teeth and pulled back the covers on her bed, helping her ease onto it. He stripped to his boxer and slipped in the other side, letting her have some space, but she grabbed his hand and tugged him closer, slipping her head onto his shoulder and laying on her right side. She closed her eyes, as she felt him slip a hand to the back of her neck and kiss her forehead, mumbling another, 'I'm sorry' against it. Her left hand that was resting on his chest moved to his face, turning it to look down at her as she looked into his eyes, "I had fun tonight, okay? So stop blaming yourself. I love you, and one accidental bruise isn't going to change that okay?" He nodded in response. "Good. Now go to bed." He chuckled at her demanding behavior before replying, "Yes ma'am." and kissing the top of her head before falling asleep.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, I know it ended kind of sadly, but I just write whatever comes to mind and that's where we ended up. I also hope you forgive me, I feel like the chapter was very choppy, but I didn't really want to take the time to make it flow better. The story is coming to an end, and I would like to thank you again for your support and interest in this short little story.**

**Let me know what you think! Tell me your final predictions, not what you want to see, but what you think will actually happen. Let's see how many of you can get it right. THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews! I love hearing what you guys think. With the predictions we have: 4 people thinking Andy will win, 3 for Sam winning, and 1 for them caving at the same time. Now, wanting to please all of you, I have written three different endings for the three different outcomes. I hope you enjoy each of them.**

They successfully made it two whole days without letting their lips meet and it was killing both of them. Every single time they would look at each other's faces, their eyes would always land on the other's lips, studying them, getting comfortable with them in the one way they could, and after every stare down they would laugh at themselves for being so desperate. But neither of them had actually closed the distance and finished the deal. They were both waiting for the other to make the first move, but being as stubborn as they are; it could be years before their lips become reacquainted.

Andy woke up to Sam's nose pushing itself into her neck, smelling her sweet scent, before placing soft kisses on her warm skin. She hummed in encouragement, letting him continue, until she suddenly felt the pain throbbing along her back. Noticing her body suddenly tensing underneath him, he moved off to the side and helped her sit up. "Let me see it." She looked at him, knowing that he would just be angrier with himself if she showed him, she shook her head. "No." His tone was edged with warning, letting her know not to deny him again. "Andy, let me see it."

She looked at him, studying his features before replying. "Promise me you won't get frustrated with yourself. It was an accident, you need to remember that." He didn't move, didn't want to promise her that because he knew that he couldn't keep that promise. He was already furious with himself for putting her through this pain. "Sam, you have to promise that you'll let it go." He nodded, telling himself that he would be fine, he could handle it. She turned her body so she was facing the edge of the bed, Sam sitting behind her on the other half of it, and lifted the back of her shirt.

The left upper half of her back was covered in a purple bruise from landing on it the night prior, when Sam had fallen on top of her playing laser tag. His hand brushed across it so gently, it almost felt as if she had imagined it, the lightness of his touch sent goose bumps across her back. She could no longer see him, but by his quietness, she knew that he was angry at himself and he was hurting for her. His breath was closing in on her back and she felt him press his lips gently to the skin. He continued to kiss every inch of the purple skin, and she stayed still letting him kiss away the pain. He finished looking at the offending skin and lowered her shirt back down.

She turned back around, wanting to see his face, but she wasn't prepared for the broken expression that looked back at her. "Sam, let it go. I'm fine." He shook his head at her statement. "Don't say that. You're not fine." She glared at him, wanting to be clear, "I am fine. It's just a bruise." He was still shaking his head, not wanting her to continue saying she was fine when she wasn't. "I will kick you out right now if you don't get over it." He stopped and looked at her. "I'm serious. If you don't stop blaming yourself, I will send you home, and I will walk to work." He shook his head again. "I won't let you walk to work."

"Then stop blaming yourself and I won't have to." He nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around his neck, responding with an 'okay' as she came closer. "Good. Now I think I might need some help in the shower, if you're available." He nodded again as she stepped off the bed and pulled him towards the bathroom.

The warm water washed over them, taking the remaining sleepiness with it. Sam soaped her body, knowing that that was going to cause her the most pain, before reaching for her shampoo and massaging it through her hair. Once he was finished with her hair he quickly washed his own body and hair before stepping out and helping her dry off and dress.

He quickly made them breakfast before taking her to work. He had somehow managed to get an extra day off that week, leaving him to sit around by himself all day as Andy got to work. Helping her into the truck he placed a hand on her thigh and looked up to her face, "Just let me take your shift. You can stay here and rest." She put her hand on his cheek, and stared into his eyes, trying to get her point across to him, "I'm fine. I'll tell Frank to put me on desk duty today. It'll be fine." He stared at her for a couple more seconds before agreeing, "Okay, but you'll call if you need anything right?" She rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness. "Yes. I promise. Now will you please just take me?" He lifted his hands off of her and held them up, showing he meant no harm before stating, "I'm going. I'm going."

She climbed out of the truck and started heading to the door as Sam called out to her and she turned and made her way over to his window. "You're going to call if you need anything?"

"Yes, Sam. I'll call _if _I need anything. I'm going to be fine though."

"Okay. I'll be back to pick you up okay?"

She nodded and smiled before telling him 'thank you'. She brought her lips to his chin, kissing his stubbly jaw.

"Higher McNally! His lips are and inch higher!" Oliver yelled across the parking lot as he made his way into the station.

She laughed at Oliver's teasing before saying, "I'll see you later." and turning towards the building.

She stepped out of the barn after a long and boring day of desk duty, looking around the parking lot she saw Sam, standing against the truck, with one hand behind his back. As she stopped in front of him, his hand came forward holding out a rose to her. She smiled and accepted it, "Are you trying to get something from me Sam?" He shrugged as if he didn't know what she was hinting at. "Maybe." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "That's what you wanted right? A kiss?" He nodded. "I was kind of hoping that you would kiss somewhere else." She gave him a questioning eyebrow, "And where would that be? Right here?" She asked, placing a finger against his lips. "Mhmm." She smiled at him and walked to the other side of the truck, throwing a 'not gonna happen' over her shoulder.

They ate the dinner that Sam had prepared for them earlier that day, Andy humming in appreciation of the homemade meal. After finishing the dishes she turned to Sam, "You were hoping to get lucky tonight weren't you?" He let his eyebrows draw together in confusion. "What? I can't do something like this because I want to?" She rested her hands on her hips. "Oh you can, but you didn't did you? Not tonight at least. You're trying to get lucky." He scoffed at her accusation. "How dare you think so lowly of me. All I want is one little kiss. Right here." He said, pointing to his lips that he was pouting.

She shook her head. "What else did you have planned for tonight lover boy?" He smiled at her, "Well you ruined my plans, because I was thinking that you would cave and we could spend the rest of the night letting out lips reacquaint themselves, but seeing as that's not happening, we can do whatever you want." She laughed at his failed overconfidence. "Let's go for a walk, get some fresh air." He gave her a look that said, 'really?', but stood up and grabbed his jacket anyway. "It'll be fun."

They stepped into the crisp autumn air, zipping their jackets up to keep out the chilly breeze. She hooked an arm around his and began leading him down the sidewalk. They talked as they walked, enjoying the intimacy of just spending time together with no interruptions and no set plan. "Let's go get ice cream." He looked down at her, her face lightly lit by the street light. "It autumn." He stated as if that would change her mind. She shrugged her shoulders instead, "It doesn't have to be hot to eat ice cream." He agreed to her weird suggestion and headed towards a little ice cream shop.

They stepped into the warmth of the building and stepped up to see the different flavors. They both ordered their desired flavor, and paid before stepping back outside to head back to Andy's condo. He glanced down at her, happy to see the big smile that was now plastered on her face as she licked her ice cream. "You want some?" She asked, holding her cone up by his mouth, he took a couple licks of her cookie dough ice cream, before thanking her and offering her some of his. "No thank you. I would rather not have a nut flavored ice cream." He turned to face her completely, "Andy, just try it. It's good."

"I don't want to try your _pistachio _ice cream." She emphasized the 'pistachio' with a tone that suggested she didn't understand why he would ever choose that out of all the choices. He started walking towards her as she backed away. She eventually backed into the side of the building shaking her head as his cone came closer and closer to her mouth. "Sam…" she warned, but he ignored it and shoved the ice cream against her lips, smearing it around a little, with a pleased smile on his face.

She laughed, although she was also stunned that he had actually done it. She licked the ice cream from her lips as he asked, "Its good, isn't it?" She nodded, "I bet it's even better if someone doesn't force you to try it by shoving it in your face." He laughed and nodded, things usually were better when someone agreed to it first, at least for the person trying it, he had quite enjoyed smearing ice cream on her face.

He looked down to her lips, noticing she had missed some at the corner of her mouth, he licked his thumb and swiped at the errant ice cream she had missed, before bringing it back up to his mouth to lick the stickiness off. He marveled at the even more delicious taste of pistachio mixed with Andy. He watched as her tongue ran over the spot he had just wiped, watching her acknowledge the taste he left on her, the taste of his mouth, left on her mouth.

She looked up at him, wanting the taste back; he watched her eyes, knowing that she was thinking the same thing. Their lips came together, meeting for the first time in two and a half days, although to them it felt like an eternity. It started out extremely slow, extremely delicate. Their lips getting to know each other again, but as the seconds ticked by, their lips grew hungrier, speeding up, opening wider, until he took a step back, putting some distance between them to breath. "We should…." she flushed as she hitched a thumb back towards her condo. He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's do that."

She threw her cone in the nearest trash can, knowing that the only taste her mouth wanted at that moment was Sam. His cone followed hers into the trash before she grabbed his hand and started pulling him with her, walking quickly down the darkened streets. They would stop randomly; just long enough for a quick kiss, to hold them over until they made it safely inside her condo, where they didn't have to worry about scarring little children out on the street or old women out for their nightly stroll. Once they made it inside, they no longer had to hold back.

She was jostling her keys into the lock when she turned to him. "Promise me something?" He nodded. "We are never doing anything like this again." A smile spread across his lips as he nodded again, silently agreeing. "Just open the door McNally." She giggled as the lock turned and she opened the door to let them in, the door slamming shut behind them.

**Well here is the first one, where they both cave. Let me know what you think!**

THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad you guys liked the last one. I always love all the reviews that I get. This is the second of the three endings, it is a little darker than the other ones so prepare. It starts after the laser tag chapter.**

He woke up to see Andy lying on her stomach still fast asleep. The sun was just barely leaking in through the window; creeping onto her tan skin and making it glow softly in the darkened room. He rolled on to his side and gently lifted the back of his old shirt that was hanging loosely across his girlfriend's back. He let it rest on her shoulders, revealing almost completely the skin of her back. His eyes immediately swept to the bruise on her left side, the bruise that he had caused to appear across her skin and scream out in a painful dark purple.

He noticed the goose bumps now adorning her back from not having the shirt covering her anymore and replaced the shirt. He let his hand slide back under, and gently roam the skin of her back, staying in bed with her a little longer before getting up to make them breakfast. He set up the coffee maker and began making eggs and toast. He carried everything back in on a tray, placing it on her night stand and bending over to kiss her neck. He kissed her softly a couple of times before she started to wake, a hum of enjoyment coming from her lips. "Andy, you gotta get up." She mumbled a 'no' into her pillow. "I made you breakfast, and you're going to want it hot so you better get up." She let out a defeated sigh, before rolling over and sitting up, wincing slightly at the movement.

"How does it feel?" She reached for the mug of coffee sitting on the tray he had brought in and took a sip. "It's fine." He shook his head, knowing she was just saying that to make him feel better. "It's not fine. I've seen it. You don't have to act tough for me."

"It's fine. I'll take some aspirin before work and it'll be good to go." He just nodded, knowing that she was too determined to let him stop her from doing what she wanted. They ate their eggs and toast in bed as the sun crept up outside her window. "We need to start getting ready or we're going to be late." She nodded and pulled herself out of bed, pulling his hand and dragging him with her to the bathroom. They showered quickly and headed out for work.

They walked into the barn and went their separate ways, changing into their uniforms, and getting their equipment before joining the others in parade. Sam was already sitting at the back table with Oliver discussing some random thing as she brushed past him. He looked up to see her walking towards a chair at the front, she turned her head to look back over her shoulder, giving him a big grin before taking a seat as Frank walked in.

Parade was short and sweet. They were given their partners for the day, and told to "Protect, serve, and get back here in one piece!" Sam was paired with Oliver and Andy was with Chris for the day. Chris grabbed their bag and the keys and headed out as Andy made them some coffee before leaving the station for the day.

They had been driving around for an hour or so before they heard anything from dispatch. A voice came over the radio, "1520, attend 57 Kingston Road for a possible domestic. The 9-1-1 call was placed by an elderly woman in the apartment above." Andy picked of the receiver and replied, "1520, mark us on that." as Chris speed towards the building, lights flashing, and sirens blaring.

The woman who had made the call was waiting outside the building, waiting for them to arrive. She looked as though she must be in her eighties, her back was slightly bent with age, big bifocals sitting atop her nose, a cane in her veiny right hand, her fingers clutching tightly around the handle. Her short gray hair fell in curls around her head, with her flowery blouse being somewhat hidden by the thin beige cardigan she was pulling around herself. She gave them a slight smile as they walked towards her, "Hello officers, thanks for coming." They nodded in response. "Ma'am would you like to step back inside; it's a bit cold out here." She nodded in response, taking Chris' hand as he helped her back up the two steps of the apartment building and into the hallway. "Thank you. You can call me Joyce." She smiled gratefully at him as he released her hand.

"Can you tell us why you called ma'am?" Andy inquired as Chris made his way down the hall towards the apartment in question. "Well I could hear stuff being moved around, quite loudly, and then I heard a scream, but then everything was fine. I didn't know what happened so I thought I'd let someone younger and more experienced have a look, in case it was something." Andy nodded and finished writing her notes. "If you could wait here while we go take a look, I would really appreciate that." The woman nodded and watched as Andy and Chris descended the stairs to the lower apartments.

They approached the door, waiting to see if they could hear anything, but there was absolutely nothing happening inside the apartment. They knocked and waited for a response that never came. Looking over at Chris then back to the door, the glint of something below caught Andy's eye. She bent down to see the red stickiness peeking out from under the left side of the door. "Chris." He looked and saw the blood taking a step back, both drawing their guns, as he kicked the door in. It swung open without much fight, slamming into wall behind it.

Chris stepped in first, scanning the room for anybody, as Andy followed. She glanced to the left, finding the source of the blood. There was a very pregnant woman, lying on the floor, a large slit across her throat. Andy immediately holstered her gun and dropped down beside the woman, feeling for a pulse that was no longer there. Chris came back into the main room, holstering his gun, "It's clear." He reached for his radio, "This is 1520, requesting back up at 57 Kingston, send an ambulance too."

The apartment was a little banged up. Pictures hanging crookedly on the wall or fallen to the ground, the coffee table had been knocked over, shattering the mug that had obviously been resting there. The woman was fully dressed, lying in a pool of her own blood, her neck covered in blood that had been released from the deep cut it had suffered. The blood at spurted onto the wall and probably continued onto the back of the door, located behind her head, it moved in a crimson wave on the white backdrop.

The other officers, began arriving, calling in the homicide for the rest of the division. Andy stepped back out of the room, heading back upstairs to take the older woman's statement. "Officer, what's going on?" Andy tried to keep her face calm, "I'm going to need to take your statement, did you see anyone entering or leaving that apartment today?" The woman had her hand to her mouth in horror at what could have happened. "Where's Helen? Is she alright? Is the baby okay?" Andy looked down to see the heartbreak taking over the woman's features. She couldn't keep it from her any longer, and shook her head in response, "I'm sorry." She whispered; tears welling in her own eyes as she watched to woman crumble before her. She reached for the woman steadying her, and then circling her arms around her, comforting her as the woman cried.

Andy had been standing with the crying woman for about ten minutes, letting her take her time, before deciding it would probably be better to get her into her own apartment and let her rest. She guided Joyce, who now looked like a vacant body, life sucked out of her, back to her room. Andy watched as she sat on the couch, staring at the blank wall in front of her. "Joyce, call me if you need anything okay?" She nodded in response, her eyes still feasting on the blank wall, "Thank you." Andy left her card resting on the table in front of the woman and quietly exited.

Walking out to Sam's truck he could tell that she was still filled with emotion. She walked almost lifelessly to the silver vehicle. As they were approaching he grabbed her arm, spinning her back towards him. She looked up at his face, her broken features breaking his heart. "Hey, come here." He said; pulling her into him as the tears that had been welling inside her eyes began to spill over. He placed a hand at the back of her head as the other arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her head was tucked into his neck, silent tears spilling onto his skin as she clutched the back of his shirt as if she was holding on for her life.

They stayed in that position, Sam trying to calm her down, telling her that it would be okay, that they would find whoever did it, telling her he was there for her. "It's okay Andy, we'll find them. We're going to get passed this. I'm here okay? Whenever you need to talk, I'm here. Okay? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She nodded into his neck, stopping the tears before she pulled back to look in his face. She looked at his eyes, before pushing herself up to kiss him. Their lips met very briefly, her way of telling him 'thank you'. As she pulled back, he looked down at her, stunned by the familiar sensation that he had been missing, caught off guard by her action.

She started to turn to walk to the door of the car when his brain finally overcame the numbing sensation she had sent it through. He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him again, his hand grabbing the back of her head and crushing his lips to hers, making her understand that he meant what he said, he would be there whenever she needed him, it was his way of saying 'I love you' without actually saying the words. She pulled away from his lips, staring into his eyes, "I love you." His eyes went to her lips again, placing one of the softest and sweetest kisses on her lips, before grabbing their bags and throwing them in the truck. He took her hand leading her to the passenger door and telling her, "Let me take you home."

**Sorry it was kinda graphic and not as happy, but I couldn't think of any other way for Andy to cave first. Let me know what you thought! THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry the last chapter was not as upbeat, but it was hard for me to think of a way that Andy would cave because I initially had only written one ending where Sam lost, so it was hard to think of different things when I already had an idea for the ending. I'm not saying that Sam is shallow and only cares for Andy for physical reason, but I felt like he was so in love with her already that when they finally get together he doesn't want to hold back he wants all of her all the time. I know someone thought I made Andy conceited in this story, but I didn't see it at all that way. Sorry if I offended you by my portrayal of the characters, but this is my story so your going to get to see my perspective of their relationship. Sorry for the rambling, now onto the last one.**

Their day had been normal, wake up, go to work, go home. They had woken up, they had gone to work, where it was a pretty calm and relatively uneventful, and now they were heading home.

Walking out of the barn side by side, she glanced over at him, letting her eyes fully take him in, the expression on his face, the way his body seemed to be a little tensed standing next to her. Their competition was taking a toll on him and she was just waiting for him to finally break, it was only a matter of time.

"You coming over?" She asked reaching for his hand. Letting her entwine their fingers, he glanced over at her questioning face. "I think I'm going to just spend the night at my place tonight." Her face dropped a little, wondering if she had done something that might have upset him. She tried to compose herself, get over it, but she couldn't let it slide, she couldn't read him and that scared her.

"We're good, right?" He let his thumb smooth over the skin of her inner wrist, calming her down a little bit before smiling over at her, "Yeah, McNally. We're good." She smiled back at him, giving up a little laugh, "Afraid you might break if I get you alone?"

She had read his mind, she knew it. The way his tongue went to the inside of his cheek, shaking his head, glaring over at her. He was trying to think of some way to deflect her question, make it seem like he had no problem with their little competition, but before he could come up with a retort she started hounding him again.

She knew he was close to breaking and he had pretty much just admitted it to her, she couldn't help herself, she liked knowing how much of an impact she had on him. They made it out to the parking lot, happy they were alone, in case he actually did break. She whined his name, making sure he was listening before teasing him, "Saaammmmm. It's okay, you can kiss me, I won't tell anybody."

She had only personally told Traci and Gail about their little game and he had probably only told, Oliver, which ultimately meant practically everyone at the division knew. Heck, the whole division had most likely already placed bets on who they thought would cave first. Neither of them really minded that people were taking sides on who had the most restraint, but constantly being watched by every single colleague was getting little awkward.

He chuckled at her confidence, although, it wasn't really misplaced, he knew he was in trouble from the minute they started, but he knew she was getting incredibly close to giving in. The thing was he knew that she was getting a little antsy about the inevitable kiss too. She was close to caving as well and he just needed some time to come up with a strategy that she wouldn't be able to resist and then he could be done with worrying about making the first move. He was set on winning, which was why he was going home alone tonight.

"You're not going to get me that easily, Andy. I thought I told you about my willpower and how you shouldn't underestimate it." He stopped beside her, in front of his truck, both still looking at the other, and then he was being backed up into the side of the car. She was pushing herself against him, pinning him in place, her hands coming to rest on his chest as his rested on her hips. "Well then Swarek, I'm sorry to tell you, you're going to be waiting forever for our next kiss because I promise you, _I _will not be the one to cave. Unless of course your willpower isn't as great as you say it is."

His mouth was open, a little shocked by her words, but also a little disappointed. He seemed to have gotten his hopes up, thinking she might just claim his mouth right then, but she seemed very confident that she would not be losing this game of theirs either. She stepped back, letting an eerie smile creep to her face as she walked to the other side of the truck and hoisting herself in.

The drive was silent. Keeping their bodies separate in every way possible, no talking, no touching, no looking. She knew she had gotten to him, just by the air surrounding him she knew he was thinking about it, thinking about finally ending their competition right then and there. But fortunately for him, before deciding to actually act on his impulses, he pulled up outside her apartment.

She looked at him for the first time since getting into the car. He tried to keep to himself still, looking at the dash, the wheel, basically anything but her. "Sam." She said it to get his attention and as much as he didn't want to, he let himself look at her, her beautiful, loving face staring back at him. "Thanks for the ride, but you know, if you change your mind, you know where I am." She hitched her thumb to her building, illustrating that she would be in there. He smiled at how confident she was and just nodded.

"Okay." She was hesitating, waiting to see if he would be joining her right then, but as he sat there, not making a move to leave, she knew he meant it when he said he was going to his house. She leaned over the console, kissing his cheek, and moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "I love you, you know?" A smile took over his face as she leaned back and got out of the truck.

She stepped out onto the curb and turned back to look at him, he was still nodding from her whispered question, "Bye." She shut the door and walked to her building as Sam waited, making sure she got in safely before driving away.

They were now both alone, a new feeling since being together. They had spent every night together since she had come back from her suspension, so now having a night to themselves they had no idea what to do.

He walked into his house, flipping on the lights and looking around, it just felt empty, he felt empty, or at least like part of him was missing. He had left her only twenty minutes ago, but it just felt odd not to be with her now. He had been alone for so long yet right now it felt odd and unfamiliar, but he knew if he had gone with her, their competition would have been over within the first five minutes.

* * *

Andy stepped into the condo alone, wondering how she would occupy herself for the next couple hours before calling it a night. She was so used to curling up with Sam and watching TV, or just sitting on the couch and doing absolutely nothing, doing nothing _together_, or obviously entertaining themselves by exploring the other, or getting to know certain parts of the other better. But tonight she was alone, because of a stupid, yet entertaining idea he had come up with.

* * *

With no idea of what to do in his own house, he started getting ready for bed. He locked up while brushing his teeth, before stripping down to his boxers and climbing in bed.

He lay there, alone, in his cold sheets, thinking of the empty space beside him. As much as he willed himself to sleep he couldn't bring himself to actually fall asleep.

This needed to end, he couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't exactly straining their relationship, they still bantered and joked, but he missed her lips on his, missed being able to silence her with his lips, he just missed kissing her lips whenever he wanted.

He felt like he was on a date, inevitably stuck at the doorstep scene. Stuck at the feeling right before you go for the kiss, stuck at the anxious anticipation, stuck at the feeling of wanting to join your lips so badly, but on a date you actually silence those feelings by actually going for it. But he couldn't, he was stuck in the moment of wanting, stuck in the moment of staring at her lips, but he couldn't go for it because of a stupid wager he had made with her. They weren't even playing for anything. The person who holds out longer gets nothing and the person who caves gets nothing. Why was he putting himself through this torture for the prize of winning nothing? Sure maybe it would deflate his ego a little bit, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

His stupid ego is what got him into this in the first place.

This competition was stupid and he was going to end it. He threw the covers back and slipped back into his clothes, grabbing the keys off his counter, he headed for the truck.

Putting the truck in park, he practically ran to her door. He knocked a little harder than expected, but he wasn't sure if she had already gone to sleep, he just needed to get in, and scaring her in the process would not be a good thing. The door swung open to reveal Andy in her comfy sweat capris and one of his shirts that he had left over a couple days ago.

"You wanna talk?" She questioned him. He shook his head and stepping over the threshold replied, "No." He backed her into the wall off to the side of the door and crushed her lips underneath his. She reacted instantly, as if they hadn't taken a break from this activity at all. She smiled against his lips, happy that he had finally caved; glad she could now take his lips in hers whenever she felt like it, excited that she could forever hang this over his head.

He had caved and she had won.

He couldn't resist her.

To Sam Swarek she was irresistible, and that alone could keep her happy for the rest of her life.

His kisses became more passionate. He sucked and nibbled and licked every bit of her pink lips before licking his way into her mouth. After exploring for a couple seconds he broke away, just long enough to yank his shirt back over his head for the second time that night.

"Woah there Swarek, anything more than that and I will be scarred for the rest of my life." Sam turned around to see none other than Peck and Nash sitting on the floor, large glasses of wine in their hands and devious smiles plastered on their faces.

He put up a hand in an awkward wave before turning back to Andy and hissing, "Why didn't you tell me you had people over?" She laughed at his embarrassment before shooting back, "You forgot to ask if I was alone." Everything had been so similar to their first kiss that she couldn't help it. At least she was smart enough to make sure he was alone that night.

"Let's go in the bedroom for a minute, okay?" She reached down and grabbed his shirt, handing to him before pulling him away from the prying eyes of Traci and Gail.

"We can leave if you two are going to, you know." Gail shouted from the living room. Traci nudged her in the side, hissing out, "Gail!" before chucking a little herself.

"If you're in there for any longer than five minutes I will seriously run out of here like a bat out of..."

Andy shook her head at her friend's comments; laughing at the "Oww!" that Gail yelped out before she could even finish her comment.

"Hi." she smiled up at him. "Hey. Sorry for exposing myself in front of your friends." She nodded, although she couldn't care less about them seeing her boyfriend's defined back muscles. "You just said you'd be here, so I thought it was an open invitation. I didn't think anyone else would be here."

"Yeah well I didn't know what to do with myself. I haven't really been alone for a while, so I invited them over. I can send them home." He shook his head at her offer, "No its fine, I'll just go."

He pulled his shirt back on, set on actually going back to his house, "No. I want you here. You can just wait in here; they should be leaving soon anyways."

"Okay." He leaned down, capturing her lips once again, before pulling away so she could get back to her friends.

"You taste like toothpaste, you know that right?" He chuckled at her random observation. "You've never complained about the taste of toothpaste before." She nodded, "Yeah well usually when we make out and you taste like toothpaste, so do I." He smiled, thoughts of backing her into a wall again, popping in his head before replying. "True. I tried to go to sleep at my house, but for some reason I could not fall asleep for the life of me." She smirked at him, finding this as the perfect opportunity to hassle him, "Oh yeah? You got a girl keeping you up?"

He shook his head at her question, although it was completely true, before locking his eyes on hers and saying, "Yeah. She's a pain in the butt even when she's not around."

She slapped at his arm, knowing it was only a joke, before pulling him down to her lips again, letting him get comfortable, before shoving him onto the bed. He growled, in anger mostly, but also a little turned on by her commanding gesture. She started walking towards the door, still looking at him, "You know you love me Swarek." before he had time to make a retort or even nod his head she was back out into the living room laughing with her friends about the little show he gave them.

He really didn't care, he was just glad that he no longer had to worry about keeping his distance from Andy. How he had even managed to wait two and a half days, he had no idea after that kiss. He would never agree to anything like this again if he could help it. He was just glad it was over and he could do whatever he wanted with Andy now without worrying about some stupid competition.

**This is the ending that I had originally planned and it is still probably my favorite. I've been waiting to post this since after the first chapter. You're lucky you got any chapters in between. Gail is my comedic relief in the show and so when this idea came to mind I couldn't help but write it out. I hope you loved it. Thank you for reading this, unfortunately this is the last chapter. **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
